


Six Weeks

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [28]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Family, Fluff, Letters, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Short, Surprises, hell yeah, it's a tag now, not apart of the timeline for the rest of my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Four: SurpriseTime could only stare at Malon as tears pricked his eyes.His voice choked against his throat as he tried to find anything to say. Yet, there was nothing to say; his face told everything.Instead, he smiled.





	Six Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

The group was heading to an Allied Base in Warriors’ Hyrule when the mailman rushed over to them.

“Excuse me!” He called. “I have a letter for a Link, is there a Link here?”

Hyrule nodded. “Yes, there is.”

“Oh good,” the mailman retrieved his letter. “I have been searching _all over _for you. You guys move fast.”

Given the fact that they have been Switching worlds, that was an understatement.

The mailman handed the letter to Hyrule. “Here you go. I am off.”

As Hyrule looked down at the neatly folded letter, the mailman took off. “Who’s it for?” Twilight stepped to glance over his shoulders.

“This is written in Old Hylian.” Legend mentioned as he also glanced over Hyrule’s shoulder. “I think it’s for the old man.”

That piqued Time’s interest. “Can I see it?”

Hyrule handed the letter over to him, and Time opened it. He skimmed it at first before going back and slowly rereading the letter.

After a moment of silence, Legend spoke up, “So, what’s the letter?”

“It’s from Malon,” he explained. “There’s something she wants to tell me.”

“Oh? What does she want?”

Hyrule nudged Legend. “I don’t think she would’ve told him what she wanted to tell him on a letter if she wanted to tell him in person.”

“It doesn’t matter what the letter says,” Warriors mentioned, “if we want to meet Lana at the base before night, then we should hurry. We’re nearly there and night is almost upon us.”

Time nodded. “Yes, we should continue.” He placed the letter in his bag as the group continued their quest.

* * *

_Dear Link,_

_I know you cannot predict where you will end up on your adventure, but the next time you arrive home, I urge you to come back to the ranch as soon as possible. There is something I wish to tell you. I feel that you will be pleased with this news._

_Love,_

_Malon_

* * *

It took only three days before the Links arrived back in Time’s world. Warriors seemed a little distraught when he left his Hyrule, for they had just won a battle.

But then Legend snarked at him about his troops and Warriors believed in the confidence of his troops purely to spite Legend.

It only took them two days to make it to Lon Lon Ranch. As per usual, Malon greeted them at the door after embracing her husband.

“I’m so glad to see you boys are alright!” She smiled as the group entered the house. “I hope nothing too strenuous occurred!”

Wind pursed his lips, guilty.

“Nothing too bad.” Time assured.

“Well, why doesn’t everyone sit down and rest up for now?” Malon suggested. “Link, could I speak with you for a moment?”

“Oh, you’re in trouble…” Legend teased, earning a disappointed look from Time and an elbow from Hyrule.

Malon led Time out of the room. They moved down the hallway, to where the others would not be able to eavesdrop on them.

“What do you want to talk about?” he wondered.

“I’ve known for a while now,” she started, “only about two weeks.”

He furrowed his brow. “Known what?”

“Link,” she smiled at him, placing a hand on a small bump on her stomach. “I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a father.”

Time could only stare at Malon as tears pricked his eyes.

His voice choked against his throat as he tried to find anything to say. Yet, there was nothing to say; his face told everything.

Instead, he smiled.

“We’re going to have a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
